


ten minute breaks

by thespiansparkle



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespiansparkle/pseuds/thespiansparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is an ongoing series of ten-minute fics, designed to give me rewards and breaks through the dissertation process! prompts are always open so hit me up if you're interested! (note: wrestling stuff at present since that's what's requested, other fandoms welcome.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. bobby fish/kyle o'reilly

Prompt #1: Bobby Fish/Kyle O’Reilly, going to the zoo

(Note: based on this, where I now need to go: https://www.tokyo-zoo.net/english/ueno/index.html )

“This is where you’re taking me?”

“Yes.”

“Here. You’re sure.”

“YES.”

“Our first day off. In…weeks. And this is where you wanted to go?”

“YES!”

Bobby isn’t exactly sure why he’s letting Kyle physically drag him to the entrance of the zoo, but it certainly does seem to save some time.

“They’ve got PANDAS and they’ve got LEMURS and they’ve got GIRAFFES and ZEBRAS and HIPPOS and…”

“Kyle…”

“And there’s TIGERS there is a WHOLE TIGER FOREST and you can see the GORILLA woods…”

“Kyle?”

“There’s POLAR BEARS and there’s, like, a whole big bird house and there’s—“

“You don’t want me to be surprised by anything?”

Kyle turns around, wide-eyed, letting go of Bobby’s wrist to nervously rub at his own hair.

“Oh! Shit, Bobby, I wasn’t…”

Bobby laughs as he wraps an arm around Kyle’s shoulders, giving him a quick squeeze that makes Kyle let out a happy little yelp.

“Do they have ice cream? I’m not going in if there’s no ice cream.”

Kyle grins, his face brightening immediately.

“I think it’s a law.”

Bobby nods, not moving his arm off Kyle’s shoulders as they get closer to the gates. If anything, he pulls Kyle in a bit tighter.

“Bobby? You think they’ve got, you know, dragons?”

“Kyle, I wouldn’t be in the least surprised.”


	2. shinsuke nakamura, gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is gifted to @mxjoyride, who always loves a comforted contented shinsuke with food.

Prompt #2: Shinsuke eating one of his favorite comfort foods  
(Author’s Note: So it turns out I want to write this for way longer than ten minutes…that’s interesting.)

He was pleasantly surprised to see someone standing by the baggage claim, holding up a hastily-scrawled sign.

Ishii smiled broadly as Shinsuke stepped off the escalator, holding the sign up proudly, but abandoning it in favor of one of Shinsuke’s strong, slightly-squeezing hugs.

“My friend,” Shinsuke said, “it’s good to—“ 

The sentence was cut off by an abrupt yawn, Shinsuke covering his mouth hastily.

“A long day, then?”

“Yes.”

“Well. I hardly thought you’d want a taxi. Not when I haven’t seen you.”

Shinsuke smiled, his face scrunching up.

“I have missed you, too.”

Ishii nodded quickly, following Shinsuke over to the baggage claim & grabbing up his bag, pretending to drop it in mockery of its weight.

“Did you pack all of Florida in this?”

“A few things. Presents.”

“Are you hungry?”

“Starved.”

“Then let’s go.”

The drive from the airport wasn’t long, but the warmth of the car and the slow rumble of the road meant Ishii had to reach over & prod Shinsuke in the side when they arrived at the restaurant.

Shinsuke jolted awake, briefly whining at the brightness of the light, before realizing where they were.

“Come on. Get some food, then get you home to bed.”

The owner greeted Shinsuke with a smile and a bear hug, a warm handshake for Ishii, and mugs of cold beer on the table before they even sat down, plates of still-sizzling yakitori set down for them within mere moments. Shinsuke ate hungrily and eagerly, sucking sauce and seasoning off his fingers, as Ishii sat across from him, smiling, grabbing a skewer or two when Shinsuke paused.

“It tastes good, then?” Ishii asked, slightly teasing.

Shinsuke looked across the table, a bit of sauce smeared on his lip.

“Tastes like…home.”


	3. sami zayn/adrian neville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this prompt is also for @mxjoyride, who requested that Sami also get a chance at comfort food. the Adrian bit is on me ;)

(Author's Note: so apparently, I like writing cute people returning home from time away going to get food?)

“It’s only FEBRUARY!” 

“Yeah, and it’s Florida.”

“But it’s FEBRUARY!”

“And it’s still Florida. That time in Canada got you all soft again, Sami boy?”

Sami pouts, crossing his arms and bouncing a bit in the passenger seat. 

“I shouldn’t be this hot.”

“I’ve been saying that for years!”

Sami has the kindness to wait till a red light to reach over and smack Adrian on the arm, making Adrian let out a very put-upon “I’m driving!” as the light turned green.

“You know what I mean. I’m all sweaty, why am I this sweaty, I shouldn’t be this sweaty!”

Adrian reaches over and swipes a finger along Sami’s neck up behind his ear, making him squeal. 

“Hey!”

“Just checking this sweatiness claim, Sami. This really is quite a serious case. I think we should get you something for it.”

Sami is about to protest that Adrian is being silly, he doesn’t need a DOCTOR, when he realizes that Adrian has pulled them up to an ice cream shop.

“Very serious indeed, Sami Zayn. Let’s treat this before it goes any further.”

Sami at first forgets to unbuckle his seat belt before he tries to stand up, resulting in a loud choking noise as Adrian stands there smirking behind his sunglasses, but eventually figures it out, scrambling from the car.

“You know, Sami, you’d be cooler if you took off that hat. I mean that in every possible way.”

“Absolutely not!” Sami says, adjusting his hat, “bad enough that Finn steals it constantly!”

“It’s cute. The two of you are cute.”

“Shut up! We are not!...You think?”

“Of course I do. Giving you and me a run for our money.”

“If we weren’t in public I’d kiss you.”

“And get your sweaty self all over me? No, thank you, the ring is quite enough of that, let’s save it till we’re home.”

Sami can’t resist throwing an arm around Adrian, who squirms in mock-protest before wriggling free and opening the door. Sami eagerly follows Adrian into the shop, immediately letting out a happy sigh at the cool burst of air conditioning, reading over the list of flavors eagerly.

“You’re not allowed to get, like, weird frozen yogurt, Adrian. Ice cream,” Sami says, Adrian sputtering that he hadn’t even ORDERED anything yet, Sami looking over and saying “and you know you were going to so my point stands,” Adrian sighing and ordering a chocolate milkshake, adding “Satisfied?” 

“Yes,” Sami says, blissfully, ordering himself a double-scoop cone of cinnamon honey, reaching for his wallet and Adrian rolling his eyes and saying “this is doctor’s orders, Sami” as he pays, as always dropping an extra five in the tip cup.

The cone starts to melt immediately as they step outside, Sami catching all of the drips as quick as he can with his tongue, sighing contentedly at the taste, Adrian smiling at him.

“Milkshakes are neater,” Adrian chides, gently.

“Ice cream cones are better,” Sami says confidently, “it is the only real way to eat ice cream, I just let you get a milkshake to be nice.”

“Lucky me.”

Adrian opens the car door for Sami, who’s currently chasing down a particularly persistent drip with his tongue, not quite catching it all, leaving a sticky cinnamon-honey splotch on his hand.

Once Adrian is in the car, he leans over and licks a taste off Sami’s hand, Sami squealing again in surprised delight.

“Actually, I think that might be the best way to eat ice cream,” Adrian says, starting the car, “I’ll have to remember that when we get home.”

Sami blushes but smiles, letting the ice cream melt on his tongue as they start the drive back, Against Me! blasting, and Sami’s starting to think that maybe this Florida heat thing isn’t as bad as he’d remembered.


	4. zack sabre jr (with bonus marty scurll)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily needed some ZSJ & Harry Potter, which I'm fairly certain is an ideal combination.

(Author's Notes: I mean, he's the VILLAIN, right?)  


“I can’t help it, I’m a little nervous!”

Marty laughs.

“It’s just a quiz, man, it’s not really life and death, yeah?”

“You don’t understand. I’ve ALWAYS known I’m a Ravenclaw. What if it’s all been a lie?”

Marty laughs even louder.

“Zack. Doesn’t that, like, magic hat thing—“

“Sorting Hat, it’s the Sorting Hat, thank you very much, Marty”

“Right. Magic hat thing. Doesn’t it, you know, ask you where you want to be?”

Zack sighs, dropping his head down for a minute.

“Have you actually read any Harry Potter books in your entire life?”

“I’m fairly certain it’s considered treason otherwise. I just, you know, they didn’t precisely IMPRINT on me as they obviously have on you.”

“Yes, Marty,” Zack says, in the tone of one explaining to a very small child, “the Sorting Hat does ask. Your opinions are taken into account. But, you know, I can’t just order it to put me in Ravenclaw!”

“Why not?”

Zack sputters.

“Because that’s—that’s not how it WORKS, even Hatstalls don’t—“

“Hatstalls?”

“I am NOT explaining this to you, Marty!”

“Fine. Just, take the quiz.”

Zack hesitates over every answer, trying not to overthink but failing spectacularly, finally selecting his final answer and then squeezing his eyes shut.

“Marty, I can’t look.”

The screen fills with a welcome.

“Zack, Ravenhorn is the silvery-green one, right?”

Zack’s eyes fly open in horror, too startled to even correct Marty’s butchering of the house name, before he sees the letter on the screen with the eagle soaring bronze against the blue, welcoming him to Ravenclaw.

“You absolute fucking bastard!” Zack says, his heart absolutely racing, Marty laughing too hard to breathe.

“You believed me, didn’t you?” Marty gasps, tears of laughter streaming down his cheeks, “you actually thought you got sorted into Slytherin?”

“I’d never live it down!” Zack wails, before adding “…Wait. How do you know about Slytherin?”

Marty’s cheeks flush a bit. 

“Well, I mean, I had to see what all the fuss was about, didn’t I?”

Zack gasps in horror.

“You’re a SLYTHERIN? I’m friends with a SLYTHERIN?”

“Hey! The letter said that we’re not all evil!”

“Not ALL, surely. But you?” 

“Shut up. Come on. Do the one that tells you what your wand’s made out of.”

“English Oak. Dragon core. I’m sure of it,” Zack says confidently.


	5. kushida/kyle o'reilly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is for the splendid Jules who loves these boys (can be shippy or gen, however you wanna read it)

Prompt #6: Kushida/Kyle O’Reilly, snuggling

Kyle has a lot of trouble sleeping on buses, he’s realized.

Bobby, apparently far more accustomed to it, can fall asleep in the blink of an eye, whether the ride is going to be twenty minutes or five hours, on a plane or a bus or anything else they might be on.

Kyle can sort of vaguely manage it on a plane, once in awhile, with a sleep mask and particularly well-reclined seat, but it’s fitful and restless and he wakes up much, much sorer than when he started.

He’s started letting Bobby have both seats on the bus and sitting by himself in the row behind Bobby, listening to music or doodling in a notebook (you’d think he’d maybe be able to read at least, but no, that makes him carsick, Kyle really is not sure how he’s drawn such persistent short straws in the travel lottery but there it is), looking out the window and looking intensely forward to whatever hotel is ahead, thinking of a warm shower and a nap.

This trip, though, he’s startled when Kushida flops in the seat next to him, smiling widely.

“Where’s Alex?” Kyle asks, hoping that doesn’t sound as rude as it feels—he’s just confused more than anything.

“With Chris,” Kushida answers, obviously not bothered. “Catching up, maybe. Up there”—he gestures a few rows ahead, and as if on cue, Kyle hears Alex laugh.

“Where’s Bobby?” 

Kyle jerks his chin up a bit, and Kushida giggles.

“Don’t know how I missed him. Snoring loud enough.”

That makes Kyle giggle too, loud enough that for a moment he worries maybe he’s woken Bobby (although Bobby could probably sleep through a tornado mixed with an earthquake, so there’s no real need), but the giggle dissolves into a yawn.

Kushida looks concerned.

“You could nap too?” Kushida offers, “I can move…”

“Nahhh,” Kyle says, swallowing another yawn, “can’t, sorry, can’t really sleep on buses. Not comfortable.”

Kushida looks thoughtful for a moment, then rummages in his backpack and pulls out a neck pillow, holding it out to Kyle.

“This might help?”

Kyle smiles back, pointing at the neck pillow he’s got behind his head, and Kushida giggles again.

“Not noticing much today, maybe I am the one who needs a nap.”

“Think we both do. How much longer is the ride?”

“Few hours,” Kushida sighs, “Wait. Better idea.”

And suddenly Kushida is…

_Cuddling._

_This is cuddling._

_This is absolutely cuddling._

Wrapping himself up a bit around Kyle, reclining the seat and shifting the armrest up so he can get his head snuggled into Kyle’s chest, which, Kyle can’t help but notice, puts his head at almost precisely the right angle for Kyle to rest his cheek there, which is a whole hell of a lot more comfortable of a position.

“This is okay?” Kushida asks.

“Uh. Yeah. This…yup,” Kyle stammers, feeling his cheeks flush as he moves his arm to wrap around Kushida and settle himself in, reclining his seat back and _oh, okay, this is actually…comfortable?_

“I sleep better this way,” Kushida says, drowsily, “easier, with someone else like this.”

Kyle finds himself nearly biting his tongue to keep from offering this as a permanent bus arrangement as he nods, muttering “yeah, me too, maybe…,” eyes closing.

“Hey. Kyle. Buddy? Kyle?”

Kyle shakes himself awake what feels like seconds later to find Bobby peering over the seat, smiling down at him.

“You have a good sleep for once?”

“Yeah, it was nice, how, uh, how much further?” Kyle says, realizing Kushida is still snoring away on his chest, and realizing at the same moment that he’s not even the least bit sore _or_ even slightly inclined to move his arm away.

Bobby manages not to turn the smile into a smirk.

“We’ve been here for ten minutes. You’re a tough man to wake.”


	6. shinsuke & rocky romero, gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for Courtney, who loves that these two are #romantic friends!

“You built a treehouse.”

“Yes.”

“A treehouse.”

“Yes.”

“A house. In a tree.”

“Yes.”

Rocky isn’t even sure why he’s surprised at the sight of Shinsuke smiling down at him from several feet above, bare feet dangling over the edge of the treehouse on either side of the ladder.

“You just decided to build this?”

“Yes.”

Rocky is starting to get a little tired of the one word answers before Shinsuke says, “You should come up.”

“Is that even…how did you do this?!”

Shinsuke shrugs and takes another drink of his beer.

“I like the forest.”

“That’s not really an answer.”

“It is.”

Rocky sighs before muttering “I’m not crazy about heights…”

“It’s okay. Safe up here. I tested it.”

Rocky briefly considers asking how before realizing there’s no answer that would bring anything comforting, as Shinsuke pulls his legs up and sits with his arms wrapped around his knees.

“Come on up, _azucar_. It’s nice.”

Rocky isn’t blushing, he _isn’t_ , as he shakily climbs the ladder, Shinsuke offering him a hand to tug him inside, and okay, Shinsuke wasn’t exaggerating, it is nice, pillows and blankets everywhere and a few little plants and a small cooler, Shinsuke smiling hugely as Rocky crawls in the rest of the way, perching on the ground beside Shinsuke.

“You can stand up,” Shinsuke says, that slightly teasing smirk on his face, “tiny romantic boy.”

Rocky makes a face and pokes Shinsuke in the ribs, Shinsuke giggling and scrunching his face in response as he bats Rocky’s hand away.

“I’m good here, thanks,” Rocky says, taking a moment to take stock of the room as Shinsuke smiles at him hopefully.

Rocky pauses a moment before pointing at Shinsuke's beer, asking, “do you have another one of those?”

Shinsuke nods and scoots over to the cooler, digging through the ice to scoop out another beer and twisting the lid off before holding it out to Rocky, who's busily reaching for a couple of pillows and a blanket to spread under them.

Shinsuke takes advantage of Rocky stretching out to take a turn poking him in the ribs with his free hand, Rocky giggling just as loud and yelping “careful!” as he lays out the blanket, placing one of the pillows behind Shinsuke and one behind himself, a comfy pseudo-picnic.

Shinsuke’s still smiling as Rocky takes the bottle and takes a long drink before carefully lying down to rest on the pillow, Shinsuke following suit.

It’s quiet for a few moments, nothing but the sounds of birds chirping and the trees rustling outside, the occasional shift upward and the gulp of one of them sipping the beer before lying back down.

“This is nice,” Rocky says, a bit dreamily, stretching in the sun like a cat. 

“Nice place to go think,” Shinsuke replies, propping up on one elbow and looking at Rocky, “but it’s very secret. Only for friends.”

Rocky smiles broadly as he rolls onto his side to look at Shinsuke and mimes zipping his lips.

“Your secret is safe with me, _sensei_.”


End file.
